OneShoots Maddian (Não sei quantos vão ser)
by Maddian Brasil
Summary: Bom,primeiro me desculpem por não ser em inglês...Sou gundo os OneShoots não sei quantos vão ter.Terceiro como o próprio nome diz são MADDIAN,se você não gosta me desculpe,mas eu tipo...Super AMO Maddian.


**OneShoots Maddian**

1-Então vocês não são primos?

POV Maddy

Nós estávamos indo para um passeio escolar em e Rhydian fomos conversando até chegar ao local,eu estava super animada pois esta noite é minha primeira transformação,ele estava tentando me não parava de que Tom e Shan não estavam nos saimos da van,eu e Rhydian saimos correndo e começamos a brincar.

Fitzgerald:"Maddy!Rhydian!Parem."

Eu e Rhydian Jeffries e Fitzgerald nos levaram para o castelo antigo e Fitzgerald começou a explicar umas coisas,mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção,acho que Rhydian sentia o mesmo.Nós corremos para fora do castelo o mais rápido que pudemos.

Tom:"Oi,o que aconteceu com vocês lá em baixo?"

Eu e Rhydian:"Caustrofobia!''

Shannon:"Venham,vamos voltar lá para baixo."

Tom:"É voltar."

Eu e Rhydian:"Ok."

Quando voltamos Jeffries e Fitzgerald falaram para nos separarmos em grupos com no máximo ,Shan,Rhydian e Tom fomos juntos,bem mais ou menos eu sugeri nos queria falar com Rhydian sobre hoje a noite.Nós vamos passar na ilha,Jeffries disse que não iria dar para pegar a maré a e Rhydian chegamos a uma praia.

Rhydian:"Eu acho que esse lugar é perfeito."

Eu:"É.Minha primeira transformação vai ser incrível."

Rhydian:"Mads..."

Eu:"Sim?"

Jimi:"Ei vocês!"

POV Rhydian

Eu não podia mais segurar,eu tinha que dizer a ela o que realmente sinto.E aqui seria mais no dia da primeira transformação ia dizer quando...

Jimi:"Ei vocês!"

Oh,o que ele quer?

Mads:"O que você quer,Jimi?"

Jimi:"Nada,apenas deixar vocês com raiva."

Com isso ele foi embora.

Ok,vou tentar dizer a ela ão começo de novo...

Eu:"Mads..."

Ok,vou dizer,tenho que dizer,não posso mais esconder...Eu a amo.E vou dizer a ela.

Mads:"Sim?"

Eu:"Eu...Bem,eu preciso te dizer uma coisa."

Mads:"Pode dizer."

Eu:"Bem,não sei como você vai levar isso."

Mads:"Vamos,diga logo antes de nos interromperem de novo."

Eu:"Eu...Eu...Bem...Eu te amo."

Ok,eu é só ver a reação dela.

POV Maddy

Eu não acredito no que também tenho que dizer que o amo.Não posso deixar ele pensar o contrário.

Rhydian:"Oh,me desculpe."

Eu:"Não se desculpe...Eu também te amo."

Com isso eu beijei Rhydian e ele me beijou de volta.

POV Shannon

Eu:"Oh,onde eles estão?"

Tom:"Talvez se beijando na praia?"

Eu:"Eles sãon primos Tom!''

Tom:"Pode ser,mas não muda o fato de que eles podem estar mentindo sobre isso,e que na verdade são namorados."

Eu:"Vamos ver."

Tom:"Onde nós vamos Shannon?"

Eu:"Praia!"

Eu arrastei Tom,nós fomos até a praia e realmente...Eles estavam se beijando na praia!Ah Maddy,me aguarde.

POV Rhydian

Nós quebramos o beijo quando ouvimos um barulho vindo dos ver eram Tom e Shan...OPS eles nos viram.

Shannon:"Madeline Smith!"

Mads:"Shannon Kelly!"

Tom:"Hãn...Vocês só vão ficar gritando uma com a outra?"

Mads e Shan:"Fique fora disso,Tom!"

Eu:"Mads,vem aqui!"

Eu puxei Maddy para longe de Shan e Tom.

Mads:"Ei,por que você fez isso?"

Eu:"Se eu não fizesse você iria se transformar."

Mads:"Mas eu não posso me transformar ainda."

Eu:"Ok,não iria se transformar,mas Tom e Shan iriam descobrir."

Mads:"Oh,ok,obrigada.Não sei o que faria sem você."

Eu:"Então eu acho que isso significa..."

Mads:"Sim,isso significa..."

Eu e Mads nos beijamos mais uma ,agora somos um para o grupo e Jeffries e Fitzgerald nos levaram para o ós todos nós nos acomodarmos no hotel,Fitzgerald nos contou umas histórias,bem lendas de terror,ou sei lá o que.Ás 20;30 eu e Mads estavamos na praia.Nós nos transformamos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No dia seguinte~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nós voltamos o mais rápido possivel para o depois que chegamos Tom e Shan acordaram.Nós demos a desculpa que acordamos cedo e decidimos ficar juntos até o resto cairam.

Tom:"Então vocês não são primos?"

Eu e Mads:"Não,não somos primos."

Shan:"Então,vocês são namorados?"

Eu e Mads:"Sim somos namorados."

Tom:"Desde quando?"

Eu e Mads:"Ontem!"

Shan:"Ontem?"

Eu e Mads:"Sim,ontem."

Eu puxo Mads para mais perto de e Shan ficam nos olhando confusos.

Eu:"O que?Não posso puxar minha namorada para mais perto?"

Tom e Shan:"Pode."

Eles ainda nos olhavam confusos,pelo jeito vai demorar para cair a ficha tempo depois as "K's" desceram.

"K's":Rhydian tem namorada,Rhydian tem namorada,Rhydian tem namorada."

Eu olho para Mads e ela sorri e sorrio de não entendi por que elas...Oh esquece percebi que ainda estava abraçando Mads.Nós nem nos preocupamos em negar.É isso,Mads é minha namorada.

Eu:"Sim,eu tenho."

Shan e Tom me olham como se estivessem dizendo "Vá em frente.".Então eu beijo Mads e ela me beija de volta.


End file.
